


Надо же

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Неожиданно для себя Китти смотрит на Уолтера новым взглядом.





	Надо же

  Китти попросили присмотреть за девочками, которые играли в монастырском дворе. Занятие не особо хлопотное - дисциплину девчушкам привили давно.  
  В этот же двор вышли Уолтер с полковником Ю. О чём двое разговаривали, Китти не могла расслышать, они находились на другом конце двора и, скорее всего, не замечали её. Уолтер стоял к ней спиной и явно что-то доказывал, это чувствовалось в каждом сдержанном жесте. На нём не было ни халата, ни пиджака, и неожиданно Китти, впервые за два года, подумала, что у её мужа недурная фигура. Открытие её по-настоящему поразило. Надо же.  
  Да, он худощав, зато сложен пропорционально. И вполне высок; если подумать и припомнить - даже выше многих белых, не то что китайцев. И ноги у него длинные, хотя для мужчины это, конечно, вообще не важно, но всё-таки плюс.  
  Она попробовала мысленно иронизировать. "Похоже, сказывается нехватка мужчин европейского типа. Сколько их тут? Уолтер да Уоддингтон. Уж если даже Уоддингтон теперь мне видится симпатичным, то Уолтер скоро вовсе будет казаться Аполлоном". Но получилось ни капельки не смешно. Наоборот, сделалось досадно - оттого, что она не видела ничего привлекательного в муже раньше, в Шанхае, когда это действительно пригодилось бы. Почему именно теперь, когда уже поздно? Теперь, когда Уолтер её если не ненавидит, то презирает, что бы он там ни говорил про презрение к самому себе. Может, раньше ничего и не было? А может, ему стоило почаще ходить без пиджака и с кем-нибудь спорить? Когда он, в попытках донести нечто важное, забывал о своей нерешительности, смотрелось действительно неплохо.  
  Моргнув, Китти тряхнула головой. Что с ней? Это ведь всё тот же Уолтер, занудный и зажатый, от которого она с радостью сбежала в объятья Чарли... О чём теперь неимоверно сожалеет. Зачем она только связалась с тем бабником и трусом?..  
  Уолтер упёр руки в бока, выслушивая ответные аргументы полковника, вся поза была пропитана напряжением и упрямством. До чего ж хорошо на нём сегодня сидит рубашка; но при всём при том Китти была бы совершенно не прочь эту рубашку с него сорвать. А уж что бы она хотела сделать потом...  
  Собственные мысли ошарашили её. Она почувствовала, как щёки запылали. Ну что за наваждение?  
  Тем временем полковник с Уолтером закончили обсуждение и разошлись, первый направился к выходу, второй обратно к больничному входу. Попутно Уолтер бросил взгляд на Китти, но она быстро отвернулась, сделав вид, будто бдительно следит за подопечными и пытается рассмотреть что-то подозрительное. Она не хотела сейчас видеть холод в его глазах. А ещё не хотела, чтоб он заметил, что она покраснела, как девчонка.


End file.
